Sarcasmo, un arma letal
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Habían solo dos cosas que podían desarmar a Félix Agreste alias Chat Noir, y esas eran nada más y nada menos que su amada Ladybug y el sarcasmo de esta. Lo que no sabia era que él había sido el causante de lo ultimo.


Él se podía definir a si mismo como alguien indestructible en muchos aspectos.

Físicamente era fuerte a pesar de su complexión delgada, había estudiado artes marciales durante su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, así que nunca se había preocupado por _intimidadores_ , porque al final quienes pedían clemencia eran ellos.

Emocionalmente podía ser duro como un roble, después de un tiempo aprendió a controlar sus propios sentimientos y poner una barrera entre ellos.

O eso creía.

Pero entonces llegó Ladybug a su vida.

Valiente, brillante y con un aura de calidez que le inspiraba ser alguien _relativamente mejor_. Sí bien él nunca había sido de lo mejor con sus compañeros de clases, cuando ella había llegado a su vida prácticamente se había vuelto un _poco más tolerante_ , incluso con la chica nueva que, a su parecer, era molesta.

Pero gracias a Ladybug el había aprendido a ser un poco tolerante, y algo menos arisco.

Curioso por qué con su llegada él se había convertido en el gato negro protector de parís, Chat Noir. Un gato para nada arisco con quien consideraba su _dueña_.

En resumidas cuentas se había vuelto indestructible, ahora de una manera más realista porque, diablos, ahora contaba con súper poderes. Y aunque al principio aquello no le había hecho mucha gracia por el simple hecho que se encontraba maldito con un conjuro antiguo de mala suerte, al paso del tiempo había cambiado de opinión.

Para Félix Agreste no había arma que pudiera detenerlo o dañarlo.

Bueno, realmente si había una. Ladybug por supuesto.

El sonido del movimiento de unos pies inquietos logró que despegara su vista de su libro, interrumpiendo su lectura por tercera vez en una hora.

Observo a la culpable de esto, era Bridgette, quien lo veía de reojo sentada al otro lado de la silla mientras ocultaba su rostro en un libro.

Que por cierto, estaba al revés.

Félix suspiró, remunerando el posible momento cuando _aquel acoso_ había comenzado. Cuando le había tendido un paraguas para que no se mojara ante una torrencial lluvia cuando ambos habían salido del instituto, aquel día Bridgette había llegado y aunque aparentemente ella parecía no soportarlo, acepto el paraguas.

No lo había hecho para quedar bien con ella realmente, más bien como una disculpa por haber sido completamente mezquino con ella al principio. Ese día había aprendido de Ladybug a no serlo, incluso lo había sido con ella.

Luego comprendió que quería ser mejor persona, quería ganarse su confianza y quien sabe, quizás su amor.

Pero no lo quería hacerlo por aparentar, debía hacerlo en verdad. Y aquel había sido su primer paso.

Pero no tenía en cuenta que eso desencadenaría los sentimientos de su nueva compañera hacia él, y mucho menos que era una clase de _stalker_.

《 _Solo concéntrate_ _》_ Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando volver a su lectura.

Pero aquel molesto ruido seguía ahí.

― Bridgette ― Félix le llamó, logrando que respingara en su lugar y asomara un poco más su cabeza por el libro, que, seguía al revés.

― ¿Sí, Félix? ― Pregunto ella, sonriente y con una mirada nerviosa. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y un pequeño mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza se encontraba completamente recto.

― ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese ruido? ― Su tono de voz sonaba algo tensa, pero de igual manera intento sonar un poco amable.

Aunque sus dientes rechinaban porque su mandíbula se encontraba tensa.

Y bien, si, se podría ir de la biblioteca e ir a leer a otro lado, pero no se dejaría vencer. Aquel era su lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella no solo podía llegar y hacer estragos en la vida así como así.

― ¿Te molesta? ― De nuevo pregunto, deteniendo sus movimientos mientras lo observaba apenada.

Él rodó los ojos, pensando que la pregunta era algo redundante.

― No, para nada, me encanta ― Contestó levemente molesto, agregando un tono de sarcasmo mientras bufaba para sí mismo.

Bridgette lo observaba confundida. Si era así ¿Por qué le pedía parar?

Un momento ¡A Félix le encantaba algo que ella hacia!

De repente se paró de la silla, dejando que el libro que tenía sobre sus manos cayera contra la mesa mientras ella apoyaba sus manos sobre esta.

― ¡¿De verdad?! ― Exclamó emocionada.

― ¡Silencio los dos y largo de mi biblioteca! ― Escucharon ambos al frente, habían hecho enfurecer a la bibliotecaria.

Bueno, a pensamiento de Félix, la culpa la tenía totalmente Bridgette.

Quizás solo él tenía como el veinticinco por ciento de la culpa, lo demás era de ella por ser tan escandalosa.

Y así ambos fueron expulsados de la biblioteca, cerrándoles el acceso durante dos semanas completas. Siendo más una tortura para Félix que para Bridgette, que podía intentar enmendar aquel error de alguna manera.

Félix suspiró, observando el aura negativa girando alrededor de Bridgette, entonces pensó que aquello realmente era una mala idea, de un momento a otro podría ser akumatizada y quien sabe, terminar persiguiendo a la Bibliotecaria o colgándola desde la torre Eiffel.

― Esta bien, no estoy molesto ― Mintió, claro que se encontraba molesto ¿Cómo no estarlo? ― Pero ― Prosiguió, observándola de reojo ― Sí era molesto el ruido que hacías con tus pies, mucho ― Finalizó.

Bridgette quien se encontraba a punto de brincar de alegría por lo primero dicho por Félix se detuvo en seco, confundida.

― Espera ¿Entonces por qué has dicho que te encantaba? ―.

― Era sarcasmo ― Comentó, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, ya casi terminaría su hora libre, así que se iría adelantando hacia el salón de clases.

Bridgette llegó hasta él, caminando a un costado de él.

― ¿Y eso es? ― Preguntó inocente, ahora algo emocionada porque estaba compartiendo más de cuatro palabras con quien consideraba el amor de su vida.

Félix suspiro de nuevo

― Es algo que dices pero piensas que no es verdad, que es irónico, amargo y pesimista, en este caso señalaba mi queja hacia el irritante sonido que hacías con tus pies ―.

― Ah ― Solo pudo contestar ella, habían llegado al salón ya ― Lo siento Félix ―.

― Descuida ― Contestó, intentando olvidar su malestar de hacia un rato ― Solo no seas tan irritante ―.

― ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? ―.

― No, en realidad no estaba siendo sarcástico esta vez ―.

Bridgette hizo un puchero mientras lo veía entrar al salón.

Vaya chico del cual se había enamorado.

[…]

Él día por fin había acabado y, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que él dia iba a ser completamente terrible, después de aquel incidente en la biblioteca no había ocurrido nada más.

Quizás un incidente con Bridgette equivalía gastar toda su mala suerte de un día, porque no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Cuando observó llegar a Ladybug al tejado donde se encontraba, le sorprendió ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

Al igual que una pequeña bandita que se encontraba en su frente.

― ¿Qué paso? ― Preguntó alarmado, mientras se levantaba para poder acercarse a ella.

Ladybug simplemente negó con la cabeza, buscando un lugar donde sentarse y poder respirar un poco, la patrulla había terminado y era hora de encontrarse y compartir una novedad.

Pero en esos momentos sabía que Chat se encontraba preocupado por una pequeña bandita, así que esperaría hasta que su histeria bajara.

― Estoy bien, solo tuve un poco de mala suerte hoy a cambio de un momento casi perfecto ― Comentó ella, sonriéndole a su compañero.

Chat Noir le devolvió la sonrisa, sentándose a un lado de ella y observando de reojo la pequeña herida que su amada tenia.

― Me has sorprendido, pensé que te habías encontrado con un malhechor ― Bromeó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella ― Le hubiera hecho pagar de ser así ―.

Ladybug rodó los ojos.

― Habló el héroe de la justicia ― Agregó, logrando que el soltará una pequeña carcajada.

― En efecto, París es de las ciudades más hermosas en el mundo por no decir la más bella de todas ― Levantó su mano hacia el firmamento, donde las luces iluminaban levemente el cielo nocturno. Ladybug no pudo evitar girarse levemente para verlo a contra luz de aquella magnifica iluminación, quedando levemente prendada de aquella imagen ― Pero como héroes no debemos olvidar que, al existir tal belleza, tiene que existir la parte horrible de todo eso, como el ying y el yang ―.

Sintió como un calor se aglomero en sus mejillas. Chat Noir tenía una facilidad para la palabra que en muchas ocasiones lograba que, con simples comentarios ella lo admirara de una forma diferente.

Además, ella hacia un tiempo había admitido para sí misma que él en verdad era apuesto, pero claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a él.

Ella notó que iba a continuar, pero lo interrumpió.

― Entonces, gracias por tu sacrificio Chat Noir, ser esa parte debe ser caótico para ti ― Atino a decir ella con una risa nerviosa, con un tono de ironía.

Había usado el _sarcasmo_ con Chat Noir. Le había dicho prácticamente horrible a Chat Noir.

Porque ella había pensado que, él era parte de la belleza de Paris. Pero claro, no iba a decírselo.

Y a juzgar por la cara de Chat Noir él no había captado que aquello había sido una muestra de sarcasmo, y esperaba que no.

Ahora no sabía si maldecir o amar aquella extraña conversación con Félix.

[…]

¿Entonces Ladybug lo consideraba horrible?

¿Por qué soltarlo tan de repente con una broma? ¿Para no herir sus sentimientos o algo así? ¡Vaya, ella se preocupaba por sus sentimientos!

― Chico, entiende que ella no lo decía enserio ¿Realmente eres así de torpe cuando se trata de ella? ― Escuchó a Plagg murmurar fuera de su mochila, lo tomó en el aire y lo introdujo nuevamente, aprovechando que en el salón aún no se encontraba nadie.

El Kwami suspiró, vaya que ese chico era un despistado en cuanto al amor se refería. Esa pasada tarde había explicado a la chiquilla de Tikki el significado del sarcasmo, y cuando ella se lo decía siendo Ladybug el simplemente había olvidado lo que aquello era.

Félix pensó que quizás Plagg podía tener un punto ¿Pero cómo comprobarlo? Nunca habían aplastado de aquella manera su ego y era sumamente frustrante ¿Qué debía hacer?

Entonces vio entrar por la puerta a Bridgette, acompañada de Allegra quien le colgaba del cuello torciendo por completo el cuello de la muchacha.

Una idea surco su mente. Bridgette tenía un completo crush en él, entonces por obvias razones le consideraría apuesto o bien parecido. Y seria sincera con él.

Por qué Bridgette podía tener muchos defectos, pero era una de las personas más sinceras que conocía.

Sentía que era caer bajo, pero tenía que recuperar su dignidad y su autoestima para confirmar que aquello había sido solo una broma pesada por parte de su amada.

― Bridgette ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― Le dijo cuando pasó frente a él. Ella solo asintió y de inmediato Allegra con una sonrisa traviesa se alejó del lugar, yendo directamente hasta su pupitre ― Bien, sonará raro pero ¿Crees que soy atractivo? ― Preguntó casi en un susurro, asegurándose que Allegra no pudiese escuchar nada.

Bridgette escuchó la pregunta pero tuvo que procesarla durante unos momentos, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, ¿Por qué había decidido hacerle semejante pregunta? ¡No lo sabía!

Solo esperaba sonar normal, tranquila, y definitivamente no como una acosadora profesional que estaba un poco obsesionada con él.

― La verdad pienso que eres horrendo ― Atinó a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa e intentando hacer bien aquello que Félix le había enseñado (O algo así), usar el sarcasmo.

Así se escucharía como una chica divertida y no tendría que confesarle directamente que para ella era un adonis caído del cielo o algo por el estilo que le hubiese asustado.

Y, aunque no entendía la pregunta de aquello, tampoco entendió la reacción que tuvo el a continuación.

Se había dejado caer de lleno contra el pupitre, estampando su rostro contra este. Parecía resignado de la vida.

¿Acaso creía que lo había dicho enserio? ¡Él tendría que saber que era sarcasmo!

― ¡Rompiste a Félix, Bridgette! ―.

― ¡Félix, reacciona! ―.

Plagg, que había escuchado todo desde dentro pudo deducir que había otra cosa que servía como arma aparte de Ladybug; El sarcasmo de la misma.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vi un pequeño comic de edorazzi en Tumblr, me fascino. Tiene solo 3 paneles, pero me inspiró a crear este bonito Oneshot. Cambie cosas, por obviedad, agregue las mias. Fue como un golpe de inspiracion cuando lo vi y realmente tenia ganas de escribir de estos dos kidos.

ANYWAY. Gracias y espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Un besote, los amo u3u


End file.
